moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignatius Wolfgang
"Don't be afraid to see what you see..." ''-Ambassador Ignatius Maximilian Wolfgang III'' Ignatius Maximilian Wolfgang III is an acting Senator within the Kirin Tor. He is the Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, as well as the Chairman of the Senate Committee on Trade and Commerce. He also stands as an active Adviser to the Kirin Tor Council of Six. Ignatius followed his father and grandfather, both four star admirals in the Kul Tiras naval fleet. After completing his training, he graduated as a junior engineer, and naval marine. During the Second War, Ignatius nearly lost his life to the orcish fleets. While on an assault, as ordered by the Lord Admiral to the orcish fleets, he was captured by invaders, badly injured. He was a prisioner of war until the end of the Second war. Wolfgang experienced episodes of torture, and refused an out-of-sequence early repatriation offer. His war wounds left him with lifelong physical limitations. He took a reprieve from his time in naval fleets as a captain, and moved to Stormwind City for an education. He attended the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, eventually graduating. He then became a Professor, teaching in engineering, an elective at the Academy. After his several years as a Professor, Wolfgang returned to the military, only soon to retire and join the Kirin Tor. During his time in the Kirin Tor, he served as a magus under various Archmagi, of whom sent him on various assignments, including a time where he traveled to Ironforge to teach gnomes magic. Throughout his time in Dalaran, Wolfgang learned to be an engineer, speak Thalassian, as well as Gnomish. Soon enough, he excelled through the ranks, becoming an Archmage and forming a Archmagi council-senate to focus on the various districts within the city. He served as the president of the council-senate for several years, eventually stepping down to take the position as Chairman of the Senate Comittee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, as well as Chairman of the Senate Comittee on Trade and Commerce. Early life and military career Formative years and education Ignatius Wolfgang was born in Boralus, Kul Tiras to Admiral Ignatius Maximillian Wolfgang Jr. and Lady Drathera Wilson Wolfgang. His family was a wealthy house of nobility in Kul Tiras, owning many oil refineries and other trade operations, including seafood, livestock, lumber, grain, and gold plants. He gained a minor education from private tutors, however, his main focus set on public affairs, business, trade, and military excellence. Naval training, first marriage, and Second War assignment Soon beginning to follow the steps of his father and grandfather, Wolfgang attended a private school for naval-military training. He was taught how to operate siege vessels, and was rather good at it. Wolfgang was taught from his father, learning quickly. During his time in the fleets, he met a woman there, Jasmine Forber. She was a medic, of whom he had fallen in love with. They eventually were married, both serving together in the fleets. They had three children, of which were sent to a safe location to be cared for. Beginning the Second war Ignatius was directed to gather his fellow marines, and assault incoming orcish vessels. (Of which he would, upon his own siege boat, "Moonlight") Prisoner of War Upon his assault on the orcish fleets, Wolfgang and his fellow comrades (including his wife) were kidnapped by the orcs. Wolfgang, while aboard had his shoulder crushed, and leg sliced open in means of torture as he was taken to the prison. Various comrades of his died prior to the arrival of the prison, his wife Jasmine included. Although badly wounded, his captors refused to treat his injuries, beating and interrogating him further to obtain information; he was given medical care only when the Orcs discovered that his father was an high ranking admiral. Ignatius spent six weeks in a medical encampment while receiving marginal care. By then having lost 50 pounds, in a chest 'cast', and with his hair turned white. Eventually, during his time in the prison, Wolfgang was put into solitary confinement, where he would remain for two years. During the war, upon his father's promotion to Lt. Commander, the orcs offered to have Wolfgang released for propaganda purposes. However Ignatius declined, unless each of his remaining comrades and the rest of the POW's (prisoners of war) were released as well. They would not have it, only planning for more torture for the man. Soon enough, a program of severe torture began on Wolfgang. He was subjected to rope bindings and repeated beatings every two hours, at the same time as he was suffering from dysentery. Further injuries led to the beginning of a suicide attempt, stopped by guards. After four days, Wolfgang made an anti-Alliance propaganda "confession". He has always felt that his statement was dishonorable, but as he later wrote, "I had learned what we all learned over there: Every man has his breaking point. I had reached mine." Altogether, Wolfgang was a prisoner of war of the orcs for five and a half years. He was released towards the end of the Second War. His wartime injuries left Ignatius permanently incapable of raising his arms above his head. Commanding Captain, Liason to the Alliance, and second marriage Soon after his return to Kul Tiras, he met a woman named Nancy Hensley of whom he married after a few months of dating. He returned the military fleets, being promoted to a commanding captain, and also serving as it's liason to the Grand Alliance. In retrospect, he has said that this represented his "real entry into the world of politics and the beginning of my second career as a public servant." From his marriage to Nancy, he gained a large financial bonus. Her father had owned a large alcohol business in Ironforge, which only increased their extreme wealth. He soon later came to find out their were difficulties in their marriage, divorcing Nancy and allowing her legal ownership of the children. Finally, Igantius decided to leave the fleets. His chances of reaching the rank of admiral had been slim due to his injuries, but he left a mark in the fleets, remembered as the hero people believed him to be. He had gained seventeen military awards and decorations, of which he keeps to this day. Entry into politics, and the Kirin Tor During his recess from the military life, Wolfgang had attended the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, graduating and even teaching as a Professor. He later resigned from the Academy, where he would return to the naval fleets. Soon enough, however he would retire from the naval military. Ignatius eventually became affiliated within the Magus Senate, the Kirin Tor. He began as any other magi, serving under the Archmagi of the Kirin Tor, however only performing duties his poor physical condition would allow. While serving within the Kirin Tor, he was 'promoted' to Archmage, forming an archmagi council to handle Dalaran's many districts. He served as the president of the council for several years, eventually stepping down to take the position as Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, and the Senate Committee on Trade and Commerce. He continues, to this very day to work in these positions, overseeing the Magus Commerce Exchange in Dalaran. As Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign and Domestic Affairs, he strives to create treaties and induct peace throughout the many regions. He has made various personal treaties with many different organizations, stretching from the Oracles in Northrend, to the Kurenai in Outlands. He sits as an Ambassador to the Kirin Tor in this sense. Assassination Attempt One time while in Dalaran, Ignatius during his campaigning for re-election was shot by a would-be-assasin, missing Wolfgang's heart by less then an inch, the bullet instead piercing his left lung. He began coughing up blood on the scene, and was rushed to "First to your Aid, Medical Clinic" in Dalaran. There, surgery underwent successfully, although, while in surgery, Wolfgang joked, "I hope you all voted for me!" Although they did not, the medics said. "Today, we're all your supporters, Senator Wolfgang." Although having a successful surgery, It was later determined, that the Senator's life had been in serious danger due to rapid blood loss and severe breathing difficulties. He was able to turn the grave situation into a more light-hearted one, though, for when Nancy Hensley came to see him he told her, "Honey, I forgot to duck". He had been the first Kirin Tor Senator to have survived an assassination attempt, raising his popularity polls to around 73%. Cultural and political image Ignatius' personal character has been a dominant feature of his public image. This image includes the military service of both himself and his family, his maverick political persona, his temper, and his admitted problem of occasional ill-considered remarks. He is known for sometimes being prickly and hot-tempered with Senate colleagues, but his relations with his own Senate staff have been more cordial, and have inspired loyalty towards him. Ignatius hold close ties with the gnomes, and has been endorsed by the High Tinker on several occasions. He has a high preference of the gnomish Democratic government over Stormwind's Monarchy, and expresses it confidently. Foreign Peace Affairs Wolfgang has made clear he wishes peace throughout the worlds, and extends his forgiveness to the orcs for their cruel behavior. He, being the Ambassador for the Kirin Tor, works on a regular basis to make treaties of peace and trade with other organizations. He also works greatly in accord with the Alliance, Kul Tiras and the Gnomes being his primary (political) allies. Foreign Security Wolfgang believes that the wars in Northrend against the Scourge should be taken as a top priority, stating "I recognize the challenges of increasing our enlistments without lowering standards and of expanding training facilities and personnel, and that is one of the reasons why we must increase our military budget." He strives to have the governments focus it's spending upon the wars in not only Northrend but Outlands as well. Marriage Ignatius believes that niether the Alliance or Dalaran government should recognize same-sex marriages, stating ""marriage is a union between one man and one woman." Abortion Wolfgang, being pro-life, is strongly opposed to abortion including in cases of rape or incest. He has stated that abortion should be legal only when the life of the mother is at risk. Ignatius has indicated that he personally opposes public funding for abortions or for organizations that perform or advocate the procedure Death Penalty Ignatius supports the death penalty reluctantly, believing that the individual accused and proven guilty of a worthy enough crime, is eligible for execution, so long authorized by a court. Education Ignatius believes that "education is empowerment. The lack of it leads us to . . . all kinds of obstacles in our path.” He has also stated that "education is a key for every child." He supports incorporating character education into school curricula, displaying the virtues of the light in schools, and implementing stringent remedial action to correct severely failing schools. Environment Ignatius believes that indiviuals should work to keep our world(s) "better then when we found it." He supports recycling, reusing, and occasionally will campaign for the Night Elves to help -protect- our enviroment. Health Care Wolfgang feels that the Alliances and Dalaran health care systems focuses too much on treatment and not enough on prevention. He says that Dalaran and the Alliance need a "health" system, not just a "health care" system. He is a strong advocate of healthy living, encouraging Dalaran and Alliance citizens to exercise more and eat less. Taxes Wolfgang supports tax cuts, however only believes in their increasement through heavy war, he has said "I think you've got to be very careful. I wouldn’t propose any new taxes. I wouldn’t support any. But if we’re in a situation where we are in a different level of war, where there is no other option, I think that it’s a very dangerous position to make pledges that are outside the most important pledge you make, and that is the oath you take to uphold the laws of our government and protect the people of Dalaran and the Alliance." Philanthropy and Charity work Ignatius, being a rather wealthy man makes monthly contributions to the Stormwind City Orphanage, and the Shattrath City Orphanage. And in addition, he occasionaly conducts a temporary adoption, of which he takes care of a child, or teenager for as long as anywhere as a week to a month. He previously founded, which strives to feed poor and homeless people across the worlds. Physical attributes Health Ignatius, although having the (inevitable) health conditions from his time as a POW, is in rather fair condition health-wise. He has a large case of osteo-arthritis, high blood pressure, and cannot place his arms above his head. He has general physical limitations aswell, only able to sprint for a very short time. His memory has worsened over the years, beginning with only simple things (Location of monocle, etc) and excelling to more severe cases of forgetfulness. He has unhealthy lungs from his occasional pipe spokes, making it difficult for him to breathe. Appearance Ignatius is an old man, noble at birth. His attire matches his persona, often wearing fine magus robes, or his daily suites, which vary in color each day. His face holds many wrinkles due to age, and has snow-white hair that falls to his shoulders. He stands at a rather tall 6'3" and weighs the average size of an elderly man. He can be seen limping, (when walking) due to his rather severe case of osteo-arthritis. Hidden in his many clothings, are his personal (self-made) gadgets, which he uses in emergencies. Private and Public image Weight loss and advocacy While running for the archmagi council's president position, Wolfgang was obese. Physicians diagnosed him with type 2 diabetes and informed him that he would not live more than 10 years if he did not lose weight. Wolfgang acknowledges that he has weighed as much as 300 pounds. Ignatius began eating a healthier diet and exercising. He subsequently lost over 110 pounds, a local news correspondent stating "It was as if he had been in a fat suite and stepped out." Lion's Song (musical team) Ignatius in his younger years, being fluent in the art of playing the piccolo, devised a team of fellow players, forming "Lion's Song" a musical team that played their music for public events. They were known for playing at several private occasions, however broke up after a few years of play for unknown reasons. Memorable Quotes ~I am not one who - who flamboyantly believes in throwing a lot of words around. ~I can tell you this: If I'm ever in a position to call the shots, I'm not going to rush to send somebody else's kids into a war. ~I have opinions of my own, strong opinions, but I don't always agree with them. ~I'm conservative, but I'm not a nut about it. ~It's a very good question, very direct, and I'm not going to answer it. ~Please don't ask me to do that which I've just said I'm not going to do, because you're burning up time. The meter is running through the sand on you, and I am now filibustering. ~How could I get up there and say, 'People, we've got to do better,' when I was the poster child for everything that was wrong? I've always believed leaders don't ask others to do what they're unwilling to do. ~Inside every human being there are treasures to unlock. ~The fact is, my friends, most citizens don't want more government. They want less government. ~A tree's a tree. How many more do you need to look at? ~Before I refuse to take your questions, I have an opening statement. ~Government exists to protect us from each other. Where government has gone beyond its limits is in deciding to protect us from ourselves. Current Ignatius, currently fair in health, continues to work as the Kirin Tor's Ambassador, traveling frequently in regards to liasonal business. He has recently been endorsed by Archbishop Benedictus for his pro-life, and anti-gay marriage views. Wolfgang works diligently within the Alliance, now in the House of Nobles he strives to purify Stormwind's government, and also adapt a peaceful enviroment in the city. He is constantly making public appearances, campaigning actively for various themes, the retaking of Gnomeregan included. He continues his charity work, operating as well as making his monthly contributions to the Stormwind and Shattrath City Orphanages. He currently works within the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences as political, engineering, and public relations consult. Additional notes Ignatius spends much of his time within Dalaran, the Violet Citadel being his main headquarters. Although, sometimes in need of time to relax and think clearly, he will travel to the Purple Parlor, drinking a glass of wine and clearing his thoughts. However, when not in Dalaran, Ignatius might be found in a foreign area, working in regards to his ambassadorial duties. He also makes constant trips to Stormwind City, where he gives speeches in recognition to both the Academy, and Politics. Being both a Noble and Politician, Ignatius holds various titles, including: Ambassador, Lord-Chairman, Senator, Councilman, Lord, Archmage, and Professor. His character class(es) are the following: Mage, Wizard, Aristocrat, Noble, Politician, and Engineer. Ignatius' alignment has been define to be lawful-good, his devotion to the Alliance and Kirin Tor strong. Wolfgang, having poor physical ability, uses mounts and vehicles as his main means of transportation. Although, being a Magus, Ignatius is occasionally seen using the arcane forces to open portals. Category:Human Category:Alliance Mage Category:Alliance Category:Engineer Category:Kul Tiras